Eros and Agape
by KissesFromButtercup312
Summary: One Eros, one Agape, and a mixture of the two will clash hell. The girl that started it all will only choose one of them.
1. Butch

"Everyone gather up in the house! There is quite a huge storm headed by here! Speed up your paces!" She quickly followed where her mother's finger was pointed to. Her eyes went huge as saucers as her family hurried into the utterly small house in the surroundings of tall trees. Animals of all sorts scurried past and went to their secure place. When she was ogling over the cute two bunnies that hopped one after another to their hole not too far from the house, her brother dragged her body inside the house and shut the door. She wondered why she had such an interest towards those animals.

He sighed and ran a hand over his fringe in distress. The both of them calmly strutted down to the living room after to see the all of the family members stare at them with worries. She licked her dry lips and quietly found a seat next to her brother. He flicked her forehead and spoke, "Buttercup, you could have gotten yourself killed if you stood there longer." Her lower lip jutted out into a pout as she pushed him away from her and stood straight. Eyes landed on her body as she sashayed out of the cramped and heated room, turning a corner and walking up the wooden stairs. The harsh wind was heard, whistling loudly as if it were a competition to see who could whistle powerfully. The intense wind got her body trembling since it was freezing. Her hands shot to her arms, rubbing rather harshly to keep warm.

Her feet dragged up another flight of stairs until she reached the second story of the house. She swore she saw a cloud of her own breath appear in front. Jesus, it really _is_ bone-chilling. Maybe it was not convenient to wear shorts at this type of weather. The snow pondered at the window, making it seem like rocks were being catapulted against the sturdy glass. It was hard to see the outside world, but it was all gray out there. The glass was fogged, as she made a smiley face onto the surface. Her lips curved into a grin, but dissipated as soon as it went away. Her tongue swiped over the surface of her plump pink lips as she turned away from the window and stomped into the compact room she had assigned to her. The soft black and white covers of the bed came in contact with her back as she lay with the back of her knees thumping against the edge of the mattress with her legs kicking at something nonexistent. The boring white color of the ceiling concealed by taped-on glow in the dark stars. Although it was not as prettier than the night sky, but it will do. For now.

The storm went on and on for hours and time felt like it ebbed on forever. She tried busying herself with something while cooped up in here, but it seems like there wasn't anything to do at all. The sound of knocking had her flick her eyes to the door. Immediately, her back stuck to the headboard with her legs straight out in front and her hands perfectly folded in her lap. Her brother's voice echoed around the four walls of the room. He leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the atmosphere of the room. "Hey, the family and I are going out to shop for some things all the way back in town. You coming?" She shook her head in response, wanting to finally have some solitude by staying home alone. Her brother nodded and shut the door quietly, hoping not to bother her any longer.

Her mind reverted back to those bunnies springing to their home. Thoughts of worrisome came around her brain. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she did not hear him shut the door. She need to clear her mind right now. She swung her legs over the bed and her sock-covered feet met the chilly polished floor. Her legs felt like it was still asleep but she managed to keep trudging over to the door. As her hand touched the doorknob, she discovers that the storm progressed over and her lips parted to heave a sigh. Was she that deaf? Moving on, she stepped into the hallway to hear nothing but her own breathing, The bathroom was just across and two doors down which made the girl groan. Walking. Walking was the problem. A single curse word escaped her mouth and rolled her eyes in disbelief as she continued her journey to the bathroom. Finally at the destination, her hand twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Her mind could not stop thinking about the bunnies. A first to think about something while here, she would say.

 _Splash! Splash! Splash!_

Water droplets descend from her fair pale cheeks, dripping onto the sink with the water running. She halted her breathing as some came into her nose. She really is stupid. Her hand went to shut it off and her other went to rub her face with a towel. As she was done with wiping all her delusions away, her reflection stared back. She seriously looked like a hot mess at the moment. This messy hair, crinkled clothes, and especially—

 _Crash!_

 _Shatter!_

Her movements stopped for a second as noises coming from the hall came into her hearing range. Her hand dropped the towel onto the towel rack as she silently opened up the door without a creak to be heard. Darting left and right, there was nothing to be found. It felt like she was going insane or something like that. Instead, a cute bunny with black fur popped right in front of her feet. Unconsciously, she let out a coo at the adorable being. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sudden noise that came out. Her knees bent enough to get close to the bunny and the animal sprung into her arms lovingly. The creature's expression was obviously shocked, but it shown that it was… frightened? Her legs instantly straighten and made a beeline back to the bedroom. She gently set the animal down on the ground next to the bed and turned her back to look for something useful in the closet a few feet away. A lively deep groan was heard and it stopped her once again.

Chills ran down her spine as an unknown husky voice was perceived. "I apologize for intruding your home, miss. The door was open and I wanted to explore—" He paused for a slight moment as her body whirled to her bed and the head sticking out meant trouble. She could not handle a man or boy at the moment! The mysterious male stared at back at her, their gazes locking at an instant. It felt like time went in slow motion one more time. The walls of silence broke as her voice awkwardly reverberated off. His eyes tore away from hers as he fiddled with his fingers placed over his lap. The black-haired stranger was noiseless and docile, but he had striking features. To be fairly honest, she could not say whether or not she have fallen head over heels for him. She was not just the type to fall that effortlessly without someone proving to her that they are worth having the relationship.

Within the blink of an eye, her figure was kneeling down to his eye level and she noticed that he was shirtless. Her cheeks did not flush red since she was so used to seeing her brother without a top many times. "What's your name?" He blinked at her for improper use of formalities. Rolling her eyes, she took a hold of his bigger hands and firmly held in her small, warm ones. Surprisingly, his hands were freezing cold. "I'm not going to repeat myself, you know." The way his dark green orbs got mesmerized in hers, it was a first for the opposite sex to finally give a good look at her like that. She would usually turn her back against them as soon as they first laid eyes. This time felt different. It was so out of this world. A fluttering sensation appeared at the pit of her stomach. Definitely a new feeling.

"Butch," he breathed out for as it seems as an eternity came to an end. She released his hands to run a hand through her green ombre hair. Butch's eyes were so innocent-looking and that it seemed like he won't taint a soul. Right when her guard was down, that's when she felt his warm lips connect with her delicate ones. She was taken aback. His hands went to the nape of her neck, drawing her in more. As if it was an instinct, she tilted her head to the side. Butch's lips worked so perfectly well in sync and she has not noticed the way she slinked into his lap, digging her slender fingers into his black locks. The both of them enjoyed every second and every minute, not until a wave of nausea washed over. Butch was a stranger she just met for ten minutes, for God's sake.

She did not want this feeling. Her heart refused to experience heartbreak again. Butch pulled away and so did his once-cold hands as her body left his. She wanted to apologize to him, but kept staring at the nightstand while her lips were sealed tight, and avoided all eye contact with him at all costs. She eventually stood and left, the sound of the door being shut completely. The male sighed and sat on the bed, inhaling the scent of vanilla on the covers. Was it something he did wrong? Did he actually fuck up for the first time? His lips were in a firm line, deciding if he should go after her or not. Alternatively, Butch's bare back hit the mattress with his arms sprawled on the sides of him. The thing that interested him was that the stars in the ceiling began to glow.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was trying a new concept for angst about two months ago and I think I slayed it. As for this fanfic, I thought it was time to bring back the old God/Goddess concept and plot again. For those who have read Divinity Game of Love, you will love this story... hopefully xD


	2. Brick

After she slipped on her boots to head to the outside, Buttercup would not worry that Butch was alone and naked inside her bedroom. She bit her lip in guilt, wondering if she needed to go back in there and give him the empathy he needed. Her hand slapped to her forehead in discomfort. She thought that the boy can take care of himself since he seemed like a grown man. She sighed for the nth time, pulling the thick scarf up to her nose to prevent frostbite. Buttercup shuddered at one of her embarrassing moments as a kid. But never mind that. It was all in the past. Why do people even reminisce the past, anyways? It always started with those exciting and memorable experiences then always comes to an end with horrific and depressing moments. Her eyes shut for a moment.

Sitting on the front steps where someone's ass could possibly freeze and fall off, Buttercup brushed off the snow off of her bottom before making her way down the snowy forest with crunches of snow and small branches under her soles. The tranquil forest was a good place to settle down in, but with people surrounding her private space was definitely irrelevant. The feeling of being kissed by Butch wasn't completely washed away. The moment that happened a few minutes ago hit her straight in the heart. She could feel someone nonexistent tugging on her heartstrings. Her fist came in contact with her chest, repeatedly hitting it for at least five times.

As if one deep voice was enough to hear for a day, another appeared. This time, it was hovering over her ear. Shuddering, the stranger's arms looped behind Buttercup's knees and carried her bridal style. Gulping, her eyes shut in response to make of this as a dream. His chest vibrated as he let out a chuckle. "You don't have to be afraid of me, pretty girl." Her eyes shot open at the sudden cliché nickname and started to bore imaginary holes into his… handsome face? Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of him. God damn, this boy must have descended down from heaven to bless the earth with his good looks. But something seemed quite off about him. The smirk dancing on his lips, the way he looks down upon her with a hungry gaze, and even the way he licks his lips while staring at hers. She noticed the lack of clothes on him and admired the way he didn't shiver once. Sniffling, she snapped out of fantasy and into reality.

"Let me down, you stupid fuckboy," she hissed, making the boy's mouth curl into an O shape. Buttercup tried kicking her way out of his arms, but her body felt frozen in place. That smirk never left his lips. Not even once. Her fist was ready to collide with his cheek, but a voice screamed inside her not to. He only got interested in Buttercup more and more. "Are you fucking deaf? I said—"

For the second time, she heard his deep voice smooth as velvet. "Yes, babe I heard you the first time." His head and eyes signaled to his ear. She took a good look at both of them and saw that pretty boy got one piercing on each. Buttercup found ear piercings a weird turn on, but God knows what will happen if the two of them shared a room together. Hell breaks loose. "Do you see a hearing aid in one of these ears, sweetheart? And that name isn't really nice now, isn't it?" he seductively whispered into her ear. She cringed at the cheesy nicknames. Buttercup had the strongest urge to wriggle out of his strong grip and walk out alone. However, the key word was _strong_. She snorted at the thought that a pretty boy was actually "kidnapping" her into someplace more serene.

The boy kept walking straight until there was a forest gazebo with vines making it seem like it was a part of it. Snow poured through the gap between the trees, making it seem like a magical fairy tale of a winter wonderland. She was astonished—no, astonished is more of an understatement. More like too captivated by its beauty and aesthetic—she gasped as he set her down on one of the steps. Buttercup's hands rubbed against each other to keep warm and kept staring ahead. She wondered why two people came into her life as once and it became strangely coincidental. The male's hands came upon hers and grasped them. Her face scrunched in disgust and crossed them, huffing on the side. He couldn't resist by looking at Buttercup's side profile. Certainly breathtaking. The female pretended not to notice him practically undressing her with his eyes. "Mind telling me your name, pretty baby?" She bit her sharp tongue back to send him some curses and death threats. Buttercup inhaled and exhaled deeply, then shifted to face him which was inches away. "You look sexy from up close." Letting that become the last so-called compliment, her hands shot up to push his shoulders to earn some distance. Her personal bubble was contaminated because of this devilish boy.

"My name is Buttercup. Buttercup Utonium," she leaned onto the railing, hoping not to hear any more bullshit from this obnoxious person. From her peripheral vision, he was still smirking. That boy cannot learn to terminate that foolish smile of his. Her head tilted towards his face, eyes constantly landing onto his lips. She was such in the mood for a make out session. In her senseless mind, Buttercup ripped off the massive scarf off her neck and wrapped it around his neck. He too was in shock from the unexpected move, but a sincere smile was placed instead of that overconfident smirk. Inches apart were their lips, light laughter was shared. His cool demeanor instantly diminished as soon as their eyes locked. His heart beat against his chest, he felt like this girl could the the only one who can change him.

His forehead met hers, breath trickling each other. "I'm Brick," he murmured, chuckling at her expression. "I know what you are thinking. Our names sound the same, it could be fate, eh?" Buttercup snorted and removed the scarf, pushing him back to his original spot. Her arms worked on fixing the warm cotton back on her neck, rolling her eyes once more. Brick became his arrogant self. Not noticing the older boy squat in front of her, she jolted slightly and cursed at him for doing that to her. Eyes widening, Buttercup could not believe what the scene happening right in front.

Brick was just like Butch. He, by any chance, could be that other bunny she saw earlier in the day. Brick's little eyes scrutinized hers as Buttercup could not help but ogle again. Her body reached forward to grab the appealing animal into her arms. Of course he was shuddering. The fur surrounding his entire body aided him from the coldness, but in her arms, he felt more warm and secure. Her benevolent palm stroked his cloud-like fur.

She bit her cheek, thinking of the lonely boy back in the house. It really wasn't her fault to begin with. It wasn't her fault she took a slight liking to him. It wasn't her fault Butch's lips on hers felt like bliss. It was her fault she was like a playgirl to both Butch and Brick. Perhaps he doesn't know of the younger boy. Her lips stayed glued shut for the time remaining. Buttercup noticed the empty pressure on her lap as Brick jumped out into the snow again to transform into his human self. She only crossed her arms and legs, staring out into the forest. He regained his spot, starting quite more than usual. Her cheeks were flushed red, constantly fixing the scarf covering her nose. He silently laughed to himself. Brick really admired her strong attitude.

"What the hell are you staring at anyways?" spoke the female, slightly moving her head. "I'm not that sexy, so find someone else to gawk at." Brick had that blank look in his orbs, not caring about a word she had said about herself. He knew she was incompatible with others and had the urge to make her his. Scooting over next to her, bursting her personal bubble, he started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Her arm shoved him weakly aside, more looking like playfully, but secretly enjoying it. Buttercup wasn't submissive, but if it meant trouble with Brick… who knows? "Brick, why are you doing this?" She managed to slip her way out of his antics. He clutched her hand and dragged her up onto her two feet, getting hit with snow. Her hand was still in his grip, not wanting to move.

"Look, Buttercup," he pointed at the cascading snow. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She thought he was trying to change the subject. "Beautiful like me." Everything sounded like he was trying too hard with those cheesy remarks, but pleasant and more idiocy to her. "I can't help but like you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Double update yo because I was done writing chapter two. To be honest, this was originally a dream turned into fanfiction ehehe.


	3. Boomer

The familiar notification phone rung through the silence of his room. A muscular boy looking around a teenage boy in his junior year, when in reality he's twenty years old. Wore nothing but a white muscle tee and gray sweatpants underneath all those covers, his eyelids fluttered to seem as if he was an actual angel. His eyes landed upon the nightstand, whereas the bright screen came into view. With half-lidded eyes, a hand flew to retrieve the nuisance that broke his precious sleep. Instead, he brushed his blonde hair back and became alert. The man's thumb swiped over the unread message and began to skim over it. In the first two words, he realized this mysterious person used his childhood nickname in which his best friend had always acknowledged him by. His lips parted to have a sigh escape his lungs. He longed for her to text him back, but how did she retrieve his new number? Boomer stared down for a good two minutes in outer space before actually reading the message himself.

 _Boom, it's BC… look, I didn't want to reach out to you and call or text you at all, but you knew me all too well than anyone else. I just wanted to let you know that I'm alone in the family house in the forest, I guess. Everyone went out to town and I volunteered to stay home. I'm not asking you to stay here to keep me company, but I was hoping we could catch up on lost times before I drifted away from you? I apologize if I am wasting your time. I hope you are having a great time in college there in Townsville,_ Boomer _..._

As if an hour passed, Boomer was now up and ready. He stood in the bathroom in a loose fitting white shirt and ripped back jeans. He smirked at his own reflection, making goody and flirty looks at himself. Four years had a painful impact on Boomer. He paused and his palms met the cold surface of the sink. A blank expression washed over, leaving him deep in thought. The feelings locked away deep down in him set free for the first time. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, Boomer's mind continuously around her already found love. Boomer's jaw clenched, as well as balled fists. He thought of this as bullshit. It was not possible. A few more touch-ups to his shy personality and wild side, then _boom_ , the girl becomes his girlfriend. He remembered that one time with her back in high school during sophomore year. The way his plump lips came in softly with hers. All because of a stupid dare. Boomer always wanted it to be mutual, after all.

Another sound from outside the bathroom caught him off guard. The loud voice of his dorm roommate's girlfriend who was supposed to be out for a family trip perhaps left from being bored staying with relatives. She was Blossom, eldest sibling of the Utonium family and is the sunshine whenever Boomer needed hope. Boomer knew from the start that Blossom was related to Buttercup because of the way they resembled each other a bit. His pink tongue ran over his dry lips, getting rid of the thought of the female. Of course the both of them treated each other like blood-related siblings. Blossom had the charm with her blinding smile to make anyone her friend, according to Boomer.

The thought interrupted him by a loud knock to the oak door, Blossom's voice through it. "Boomer… my sister needs you," she pleaded. The other male's ear perked with curiosity. What was Blossom going on about? She didn't need him the last time they spoke. The text she just sent was like nothing, but his heart beat faster than before. It was rare. "Just with a small glance at her face, it is always full of remorse and became distant. Look, I know it is because of the past. She clearly isn't over it, but it seems like you easily got over it when you played with her heart so casually. I thought what kind of best friend was Boomer to her, mainly because of that dare Mitch gave you. You were so naïve." A pause in words was heard all was left was silence. Boomer never moved from his position. Blossom's voice became softer, almost inaudible from the density of the door. "Just please, Boomer. This is the last favor I'm going to ask to you about her. Also, don't think of manipulating her again." Then the sound of the door shutting came along.

As if it triggered something in his brain, his breathing became irregular and his spine bent more towards the faucet. Boomer's fringe fell towards his eyes like he was ready to break and murder someone right away. The way he looked right now seemed like he was an insane person straight out of the asylum. He sighed for the third time today once he shut his eyes to get rid of the dizzying thoughts that circled his mind. It was irritating him. "I wasn't even in my right mind, damn it," he mumbled, his fist collided with the counter. "I became a better man, fuck you all. I am the perfect man for her, don't even try to stop me." He stormed out of the bathroom without a second glance and left the dorm.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if this was short, I was rushing things and I actually wrote this during school, so I had not have the opportunity to edit things. On the bright side, enjoy the update~


End file.
